


promptly please

by narrycarry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), DEPRESSED WRECK DANTE BABEYS!!!!!, M/M, THERE. i tagged it as v/dante, i don't mean that as an insult, i fINALLY GOT TO USE THE BOTTOM DANTE TAG!!, is this v/dante??? I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS, sudden capitalization because i changed programs, v REALLY is a sad sap, v is a sad sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrycarry/pseuds/narrycarry
Summary: curious cat ask fills.





	1. dante comforts v

> Writing request pleaseeeee : Dante looking after upset V

v inhaled in an effort to try to steady himself. he could feel his eyes prickle with tears. v closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose with a shaking hand. he cannot cry. not here. not today. where did this even come from? he did not know. what caused it? he did not know.

v spent hours trying to calm himself down but it didn't work. there was still dread in his gut and shaking in his limbs. v took another deep breath but it hitched on a sob. was he going to cry? *could* he cry? was there something in him that was capable of crying after all? 

there were footsteps coming towards him. v straightened. his grip on the cane tightening. dante rounded the corner and v felt breath leave him. dante looked at him for a minute then tilted his head. v swallowed. he nodded. dante nodded back and walked towards him. 

dante reached for him and v sank into his arms. v's arm snaked around dante's waist, his hand clenching the back of dante's shirt, knuckles going white and fingertips digging into his palm. dante curled his hands around v's elbows, his hair on v's face.

they stood in silence for hours, cheek to cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: [narrycarry](https://twitter.com/narrycarry)  
> curious cat: [narrycarry](https://curiouscat.me/narrycarry)


	2. leon the professional au: dante as leon, nero as mathilda; nero has unrequited love for dante

> leon the professional au where dante is leon and nero is mathilda and he falls in love with dante but dante cant accept it... coz he can't get over vergil his lost love

NICE! this is most probably wasn't what you asked for but i hope you like it???

 

nero thrashed in the masked man's grasp, reaching out. the paper bag full of groceries was on the floor, it's contents had spilled out. nero desperately wanted to reach for it. he was going to make pasta for dante! the pasta that made him smile. eyes crinkling and smile soft and real. these fuckers aren't going to stop him!! 

nero thrashed in the masked man's grasp but the man's grip held firm. in the end, he slumped against the man, all worn out. another masked man stepped forward. 'from here on out, you don't make a sound. you answer my questions by nodding your head yes or shaking you head no. you got it?' the masked man asked casually.

what the FUCK. who did this piece of shit think he was?! nero glared up at the masked man. he wasn't going to do *any* of the shit the fucker asks!! 'does he expect you?' the man continues. as if he'll answer! 'do you have keys to the apartment?' like *hell* he'll give it to him! 'is there a code? a way of knocking so he knows it's you?' nero kept his hands by his side. he wasn't going to give him dante. 

somewhere in the building there's a gunshot. the masked men jumped, the one holding nero loosening his grip. as soon as nero's feet touched the floor, he bolted. nero turned away from the dante's door and ran back downstairs. as soon as he ran into the street a hand grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him down the street.

nero whirled on the person with a yell, fists outstretched. the person let go of his arm but nero continued his assault. 'nero!' trish shouted. he stumbled to a sudden stop. 

'trish?!' nero shouted. trish nodded. 'what are you _doing_?!' he hissed.

'saving you,' trish answered simply. 

'but dante!' nero cried, 'what about dante?! we have to come back for him!!' 

'no,' trish said. nero didn't try to argue. he turned around to run back but trish caught him by the elbow and yanked him back. 'we can't go back for dante,' trish said firmly.

'we have to!!' nero yelled. ' _i_ have to!!'

trish yanked him closer. 'no, you _don't_ ,' she hissed. 'what are you gonna do? scream at them?' she tightened her grip. 'do you think a thirteen year old kid has a chance twenty heavily armed men?' trish asked quietly. nero deflated. 

'i can't just leave him!!' nero almost wailed. 

'you aren't leaving him, kid,' trish said softly, 'you're keeping yourself safe.' she loosed her grip on his elbow. 'that's what dante wants.' nero looked longingly down the street.

'will dante win?' nero asked quietly.

'he will,' trish answered.

'he'll come back to me?' nero asked eagerly. the want was so *clear* in his eyes. trish felt pity for him. what he wanted from dante was something dante couldn't give. 

'he will,' trish answered. he looked relieved. 'let's go,' trish said sharply. she let go of his arm and quickly walked away, nero jogging behind her. 

nero kept glancing back down the street the whole time.


	3. vergil has amnesia and dante tells him that they were in love

> vergil gets amnesia from the tortures and doesn't recognize dante so dante has to relive all their memories together BUT dante has always loved vergil but couldn't admit it... so he changes the details of the story so it would look like they were in love and vergil resists at first but kinda buys it

this is ALSO most probably wasn't what you asked for bUT HERE IT IS!!!!!

 

amnesia. _amnesia._ of fucking course vergil would get amnesia. he always finds away to weasel out of trouble doesn't he? but he weaseled his way out of trouble too didn't he? dante sat in the darkness of his bedroom, his fists pressed into his face. it hurt but the pain was a comfort. 

_what had he done? why didn't he feel guilty?_

he had taken advantage of vergil. vergil who had forgotten who he was. vergil who had forgotten who he was after everything he had suffered. vergil who now depended on him. _vergil._ why did he do that? why did he lie? dante didn't know. 

no. that was lie. he _did_ know. the longing. it was the longing. it had gotten too much and dante forgot his self-control.

"we were in love." he had told vergil. what a _joke._ dante pressed his fists harder into his face. he could feel his eyes prickle with tears and a laugh bubble up his throat. did he really think that telling vergil that would make it come true? he hoped. he fucking _hoped_ it would come true and look at what it's gotten him. 

he'd have to live with the lie for the rest of his life.

'dante?' vergil asked from the doorway. the light shone behind him and while dante didn't see his face. he was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 'why are sitting in the dark?' vergil asked. 

'too tired and forgot,' dante said casually. vergil walked towards him. everything in dante wanted to get away but everything in dante wanted to stay. 'come to tell me good night?' he teased.

'yes,' vergil said simply. dante barely contained his flinch. 'will you sleep now?' vergil asked. 

'yeah, i will,' dante answered. 

'good night, dante,' vergil said softly. 

'night,' dante said. 

vergil was quiet but he didn't walk away. 'i love you,' he said softly.

dante swallowed. 'i love you too,' he said quietly. 

what a joke.


	4. dante gets v a therapy cat

> Dante surprising V with a therapy cat or just the kitten he's been saying he wants to adopt for ages? For writing prompts, please ❤️❤️

dante shuffled the papers on his desk for the fifth time in an hour. why was he so nervous? it's just a cat. there's nothing to be nervous about giving someone a cat. even if the person _was_ v and the action could be taken as a sign of affection. which he did _not_ have for v. v was just a roommate and co-worker. nothing more. but was he something less to v? no. _no._ he was not going down that rabbit hole.

v made his way down the stairs. when he made his way near the desk, dante shot him a smile and v nodded back. so far so good. 'you doing anything today?' dante asked casually. 

'reading,' v answered simply. dante nodded, right, right.

'gonna have to postpone that,' dante said. 

'do we have a mission?' v asked. 

dante shook his head, 'nope! you're doing some required socializing!' he leaned down to take the cat cage from beside his chair to set it on the desk. v looked at it blankly. dante snickered, getting that expression was rare and he would _savor_ it.

'it's a cat,' v said plainly. dante laughed. oh, this was great! 

'it's your cat!' dante laughed. 

'my... cat?' aw, v looked so _confused_! it was really cute!

'therapy cat,' dante said cheerfully. 'he helps you feel better when you're lonely or sad. i didn't explain it that well,' he admitted, 'so i brought pamphlets!' he lifted the pamphlets victoriously and handed them to v with a flourish. v took them without a word. 

'he's for me?' v asked quietly.

dante nodded, 'he is! thought he'll help.'

v walked closer to the desk. he unlocked the cage and pulled the black cat into his arms. 'hello,' he greeted it softly. dante smiled, small and soft. 

'you have a name for him?' dante asked.

v frowned thoughtfully, standing in silence for a few minutes. dante thought that he wouldn't answer. 'shadow,' he said quietly. 

'that's not a good name,' dante pointed out helpfully.

v didn't miss a beat. 'shut up,' he said calmly. dante laughed. under his hair, v smiled at the sound, small and soft.


	5. dante helps v eat

> Dante tells V he should eat more V refuses so dante says observe and learn...he has a feast on V’s bare body (you pick what food he poured, spread, put on V’s body)  
>  Prompt please :)

...this is not what you were thinking about. I AM VERY SORRY. i hope you like it anyway.

 

'something wrong?' dante asked. v picked at his food for the past hour. which was weird because the food was fruit salad. 'don't like it?'

v shook his head no. 'i do but i have no appetite.'

'even if you don't have an appetite, you still have to try,' dante argued, 'you'll starve at this rate,' he muttered. he stood up form his chair, v looked at him in curiosity. dante took syrups and honey from the fridge, bowls and spoons from the dish rack and set them and himself on the table. 

dante dipped the tip of a spoon in the chocolate then took some fruit salad. he held the spoon up to v's mouth. v regarded him carefully then leant down to eat it. while v was chewing, dante ate a strawberry half.

'dante,' v said quietly. dante smiled and picked up a grape with his fingers and held it up for v to eat. v's lips brushed his fingertips, leaving a spark of warmth. dante dipped a banana slice in the chocolate syrup, leaving chocolate on his fingers. he licked it off and when he looked up, v was looking at him. 

'want another one?' dante asked. v nodded. 'what d'you want this time?'

'honey,' v said quietly. dante nodded and poured honey in a bowl and spooned fruit on top of it. he scooped out a spoonful for v to eat but the excess dripped onto v's wrist. dante put the bowl down, unthinkingly curled a hand around v's forearm to bring it up to his mouth. dante licked the honey off v's wrist. he stopped. what was he *doing?!* dante started to put v's forearm down but v stopped him. 

v raised his wrist up to dante's mouth. dante stared at v, v stared back. dante licked the honey off v's wrist, giving it slow but wide swipes off his tongue. he ate the fruit, eyes on v's face. v's expression didn't change but the pulse under dante's mouth beat faster. 'finished,' dante murmured, sitting upright. 

'you should try it again,' v said. 

dante smirked, 'kinky. but we're not doing this for me. we're doing this for you.' he picked up the bowl again and ate the mix still on the spoon. v dipped a strawberry half in syrup, chocolate on his fingers. v held it up for dante to eat. dante raised his eyebrows but v didn't lower his hand. dante shrugged, going for it. he leant down to eat, doing his best not let his lips touch v's fingertips. but v didn't let him. 

v cupped dante's nape, tapping dante's lips with his fingertips. dante opened his mouth and let the fingers in. he curled his tongue around them, sucking the chocolate off. v smiled, took away his fingers and took the honey and fruit bowl. 

dante leaned back and continued eating. v ate too. which was good and dante was relieved to see it but he couldn't shake away the feeling that he missed something. probably not anything important! 

'dante,' v said quietly. dante turned to look at him. v held the spoon up and dante ate the offered food without protest. they ate in silence, v spoon feeding him through out.


	6. vergil's clingy and dante makes fun of him

> for whatever silly reason you can think of...  
>  Vergil is clingy/needy and Dante makes fun of him for it

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!

 

there was a knock on the door. dante cracked his eyes open to glance at the clock. eight in the morning. way too early. dante closed his eyes. going back to sleep would take a while but he'd take this time to enjoy having vergil around him. holding him tightly.

what? dante looked down at vergil's arm thoughtfully. what was happening? he shook his head in disbelief, whatever it was, it was nice but weird. another knock came louder and lasted longer. 'dante,' trish called quietly. dante raised his head. trish? dante shifted. he was ready to get up but vergil's arm around his waist stopped him. 

dante smiled. this _was_ nice. 'yeah?' he answered.

'i'm going out. want me to keep the shop closed?' trish asked. 

'nah. i'm in today,' dante answered. he moved to get off the bed but vergil's grip tightened around him. dante exasperatedly shook his head. he shook vergil awake. vergil cracked one eye open. 'let go,' dante said quietly. 

'no,' vergil managed to sleepily grumble.

'i have to open the shop,' dante explained. 

'no,' vergil grumbled again.

'you're the one who said i needed to work more,' dante pointed it out. vergil frowned. 'you said that i need more money,' dante said. vergil's frowned deepened. dante poked his arm, 'don't turn your back on your own word now!' vergil scowled. vergil didn't loosen his grip. instead, he looped his other arm around dante's waist and rolled over. dante looked up at vergil's face with a smile. dante cleared his throat, '"dante. don't laze around all day it's _pathetic._ "' vergil gave him an unimpressed look. dante laughed. 'you said it last week!'

'you remember what i said last week but not where you put your keys a minute before?' vergil asked dryly. 

dante shrugged, 'you're a lot bigger than keys.'

'much bigger,' vergil murmured before going in for a kiss. dante happily accepted the kiss but broke it off laughing when he realized what vergil said. 

'did you seriously say that?!' he wheezed. vergil opened his mouth to answer but before he could...

'dante,' trish said sharply. dante turned back to the door. 'open the shop, yes or no?'

vergil was still looking at him, arms around his waist. dante sighed. 'nah, keep it closed. i'm staying in today.' 

'alright,' trish said then walked away. 

vergil gripped dante's chin and turned his back towards him. dante smiled at vergil and vergil smiled back. they kissed the whole day away.


	7. v sleeps together with dante but leaves in the morning after because he knows dante won't forgive him

> V sleeping with dante and looking at him when he’s asleep! all his feelings rushing but he can’t tell him who he is coz dante would never forget him for that Prompt please :)

it surprises him, v can admit. it surprises him that dante would let him into his bed. after he had told him who it was that he would fight against, there was shock and after that... there was grief. great and terrible and _fathomless_ grief. everything in v ached to see it but in a blink, dante repaired his mask. 

and why would dante let him into his bed? he was a mere stranger who brought horrible news. a messenger who only brought heartache. perhaps dante did it for company? something to distract him from his despair. it angered v that dante would be willing to sleep with a stranger but he can't help but be glad for it all the same. 

they fall into bed and v fell into dante. and dante... dante is beautiful. beautiful then in anger and beautiful now in grief. beautiful in motion, in the midst of ecstasy and in repose. love and beauty made flesh. v wanted to kiss him, run his fingers through and curl his hands around his face, gently, tenderly as he should have done years ago. but he didn't, couldn't, to do so would wake dante and v... didn't want that.

it was wonderful to be with dante, with his hair a shining halo around his head and voice like music. dante had pleaded for his touch and v gave it happily. a single moment of indescribable happiness. but at the end… at the end there was a flicker of recognition in dante’s eyes and for once in his life, v felt terror.

v didn’t want to leave dante. v didn’t want to the fury and the sorrow on dante’s face. he had caused them didn’t he? then why couldn’t he face him? to lay out his secrets? to lay out everything that he felt? v didn’t know. it was a terrible thing to realize but at the end, he was a coward.

when v saw dante again. there was no sadness, no anger, no accusation in dante’s eyes. in the hours that v was away, dante had repaired his mask. v… felt relieved. but there was also regret. a moment of connection, lost. all because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit at 06/26/19: changed "loss" to "regret"  
> edited at 08/19/19


	8. nero feels guilty about the *rough* sex and dante calms him down

> Dante calming nero after a really rough sex maybe he’s even falling!! Prompt Please!

Dante rolled his shoulders, healing the scratches slowly. He rolled over to his back with a sigh. Everything ached but in a good way. He was gonna have a good sleep tonight. He curled onto his side to make space for Nero. But he didn't lie next to him. Dante rolled onto his other side to look up at Nero.

Nero was sitting on the edge of the bed, frowning at him. 'Nero?' he asked. Nero flinched in surprise. 'You alright there?' Nero's frowned deepened. 'What'cha thinking about?'

'I..' Dante raised his eyebrows. 'I hurt you.' Dante pursed his lips and looked away. He snorted. Dante broke into a fit of giggles. He looked back to Nero and giggled. 'That's,' he wheezed, 'that's a good joke! That's the best joke I've heard in weeks!' Nero scowled and Dante laughed, long and loudly. 

Dante coughed, trying to clear his throat. 'Hey,' he said through the giggles, 'hey.' He got to his hand and knees and crawled towards Nero. 'Hey,' he said softly. 

Nero was still scowling. 'Hey,' he muttered.

Dante smiled. 'You remember how we met right?' Nero nodded. 'That hurt way more than this did.'

Nero opened his mouth then closed it. He looked away. 'That's different,' he muttered. 

'Is it?' Dante asked. He opened his arms. 'Come on.' Nero hesitated. 'Come on,' he insisted. Nero turned fully towards him, putting his legs on the bed to lean closer and Dante wrapped his arms around him. 

Nero laid his head on Dante shoulder. 'That was different,' Nero said into the crook of Dante's shoulder. 

'No, it isn't,' Dante said cheerfully. He could feel Nero's frown. 'Well, maybe it is.' He quickly corrected. Dante smirked. 'I'm impaled on a different sword this time.' Nero turned red. 

'Dante!' Nero snapped. 

'Nero!' Dante said cheerfully. He pressed a kiss on top of Nero's head. When Nero looked up at him surprise, Dante let himself fall back, bringing Nero over him. He hooked a leg over Nero's waist. 'It's not like I didn't ask for it,' Dante murmured. He dug his heel into Nero's back, earning him a hiss. 'It's not like I didn't want it.' Nero was still scowling but his eyes darkened in interest. 

Dante shook his head then kissed him on the cheek. 'You're cute,' he said warmly. Nero blushed, shoulders tensing. Dante smiled and kissed his other cheek. 'You're sweet,' he murmured. Nero's shoulders scrunched up. Dante kissed him on the nose. 'You're the cutest sweetheart ever,' he said happily. Nero was a very interesting shade of red now.

Nero growled, 'shut up!' 

Dante let his leg fall with a laugh. 'You're sweet like a strawberry!' He said warmly. His smiled widened. 'You’re _red_ like a strawberry!'

'I said shut up,' Nero hissed. 

Dante tightened his arms around Nero's shoulders and brought his closer. 'Make me,' he said into Nero's mouth. Nero's eyes flashed and he surged forward to give Dante a bruising kiss. Dante moaned. Nero reached down to grab the back of Dante's thighs and hoist them up. Dante bit down on Nero's lip and they broke apart with Nero grinding down. 'My sweet strawberry sweetheart,' Dante giggled. 

'SHUT UP,' Nero shouted. Dante laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fINALLY GOT TO USE THE BOTTOM DANTE TAG!! YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!!!!! it's because of an ask bUT STILL. I FINALLY GOT TO USE THE BOTTOM DANTE TAG!!!!!


End file.
